Julian Flast
Julian Flast is one of the latest recruits to the Zeta 6 team. Biography Creation and Training After the wars between the Dark Warriors, the Army of Water, and Hero Factory (To Find Peace saga), Julian and his friend Ashton Meleka were made. Meleka, Flast, and another rookie, Sam Dulti, were trained by the other members. While very shy, Flast averaged in all areas. What he wasn't able to do in battle, he made up for in shooting. Upgrading Unlike Meleka, there was no real reason for Flast's upgrading. Flast was upgraded to 2.0 after Meleka's match with the Long Necked Knight and 3.0 after Meleka's match with Death 6. 4.0 Flast was involved in trying to hold back Venomous Reapa from escaping prison. Venomous Reapa's venom proved to be more advanced than any other villain from Z'Chaya Hero Factory had ever faced, which severely damaged Flast's Anti-Toxic Gear (technically, it was venom). To protect Flast against further problems like this, Flast was upgraded with more advanced Anti-Toxic Armor, throwing spears, upgraded Fire Blaster and the Speed Bike. In the base of Shark Man, Flast encountered Dark Slasher, formerly a hero named Dave Sworder. The fight was evenly matched, as all projectile weapons proved to be as powerful as the other. Annoyed by this, Slasher threw his Boomerang Dagger, nearly piercing Flast's shoulder gear. He then disappeared. Flast regrouped with Meleka, Dulti and the new rookie Joseph Lenker. Flast and Dulti held off Slasher and Reapa while Meleka and Lenker went on to defeat Shark Man. Flast grabbed Venomous Reapa by the tail and threw him into Slasher, the impact making several cracks in a wall. Before he could get up and actually fight, Flast cuffed Reapa, while Slasher broke down the lights and camouflaged into the room. Fortunately Flast and Dulti both charged their weapons which made enough light to see Slasher, thus defeating and cuffing him. Flast and Dulti regrouped with Meleka and Lenker, who had already defeated Shark Man. 5.0 Though absent during the infiltration of villains, Flast was called over and was upgraded with a sword, shield, shoulder cannon, protective mask and super chestplate. When at the battlefield, Flast and Dulti encountered Snipa Demon and BugzBeast. Snipa attempted to strike Flast with his super shredding claw, however Flast's super chestplate electrocuted him temporarily. Taking the opportunity Flast blasted several plasma shots. Avoiding the attack, Snipa attacked with his stolen plasma snipers, knowing that Hero Cores are not as prone to plasma strikes than the other body parts. Unfortunately for him, Flast's bulky armor proved otherwise. Flast defeated Snipa just as Dulti defeated Bugz. Flast and Dulti regrouped with Meleka and Lenker, who faced Uncle Z'Chaya, the leader of the infiltration. However, turns out the old uncle was innocent and was actually forced ''to stop being a kind person to the young of Z'Chaya by Toxic King, who was arrested before Last Memories but after Toxic Savage. The heroes set him free back to Z'Chaya where he returned to his former life. After meeting up with the Trial division (consisting of Shotgunner, Aeri, Wensler and Scoper), the eight picked up a Hero Craft back to Hero Factory, loading all eight villains on. Abilities and Traits Flast is a shy type. On the other hand, he is also courageous and will do anything to save something. Flast has studied all different kinds of planets and species. He especially knows about the demon species and their strengths and weaknesses. He has also studied the XL armor, Von Nebula's Black Hole Staff, Witch Doctor's Skull Staff, the Upgrade, and other subjects. Weapons and Tools 1.0 At birth, Flast wielded a fire sniper, jet wings, a fire blaster and throwing spears. 2.0 Flast had a customized chestplate, jet wings, double plasma guns and anti-gravity gloves and boots. 3.0 Flast had an anti-toxic shoulder pad, sabertooth claw, double edged baton, triple shooter and skates. 4.0 Flast had an upgraded Fire Blaster, Speed Bike, advanced anti-toxic armor and throwing spears. 5.0 Flast received a sword, shield, shoulder cannon, protective mask and super chestplate. Quotes '' Stats Maximum of 10 Gallery DSCF7884.JPG|1.0 Form DSCF7797.JPG|2.0 Form Flast.jpeg|3.0 Form Flast 4.0.jpg|4.0 Form Flast 5.0.JPG|5.0 Form (Present) Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Zeta 6 Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:Hero Factory 5.0 Category:Green Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:Blue Heroes